grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Kemly
A Z-Lister celebrity and brother of Dan Kemly. Early Life Born in Essex to a Cyprian family, Chris wanted to experience everything in life; all the pleasures that it had to offer. He wanted women, partying, money and fame which he soon managed to achieve as he became the winner of the reality show The Only Way Is Celebs Go Dating on a Love Island with an Ex on the Beach. ''The show was a reality show about being the best couple which you end up paired of during the show. The woman he had been with on the show had broken up with him and this caused for Chris to feel rather lost and hopeless despite being a Z-Lister celebrity. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 31 He comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live. Volume 39 He is drafted to the Grasmere Valley football team when they are in the playoffs after nearly all the team are taken out by food poisoning. Volume 42 Chris finally gets married to Rachel Kemly nee Sommerset who was a contestant of Season 6 of The Apprentice. The Devon Show Season 6 Episode 5 Poor Little Rich Girl The gang, plus The Statistician and Mr Love are at the house watching the England game repeat which they didn’t know the result in which they won and qualified for the World Cup. Little do they know Dutch Holland, the well-respected English footballer player comes to the house and surprises them all. Nanny Prescot is delighted to see Dutch as she was his Nanny when he was a little boy and as a result of her influence, he became a Christian and was pivotal to his outstanding character which is known worldwide. Dutch tells Nanny Prescot that he is moving to Grasmere Valley to live so he can have a normal grounded life. Nanny Prescot warns him though that he may be hounded by everyone in the town. However the town are more absorbed with the arrival of Beverly Arygll, the rich socialite dubbed Poor Little Rich Girl who has come to Grasmere Valley to find a husband. Tessa Crab and Mrs Holland had organised an event with the entire town such as Sally Moogle and others buzzing that Beverly is arriving. Clara Derulo the It girl can’t stand Beverly and wants her out. Frugal Mum wants Devon to marry Beverly so they can have wealth. Randy Morris and even Mr Love want to gain the affections of Beverly also. When Beverly appears the town go wild upon her arrival and charge at her. Meanwhile at the opposite direction Chris Kemly, the winner of the reality show ''The Only Way Is Celebs Go Dating on a Love Island with an Ex on the Beach, known for his womanising ways and having just broken up with the girl he won the show with, he comes to the town and only Champaine is ecstatic by his appearance and she rushes through the crowd all rushing towards Beverly to see Chris Kemly. Tessa Crab and Mrs Holland lecture the gang and all those involved in the rushing to try and gets Beverly hand in marriage as they saw it that they had spoiled her visit and ruined the chance for the town to rub shoulders with Beverly Argyll. As they do this however Beverly comes to the Prescot house where they all were to find her husband. Frugal Mum hopes it will be Devon as does he and Randy Morris and Mr Love hope they have a chance but it is clear Beverly wants Dutch Holland. Dutch is looking for a wife but wants a godly Christian woman and not a spoiled rich socialite whose fame and fortune is her god. The two have a private conversation where Beverly tries to persuade him by flirting and pointing out the fame, influence, power and money she has. As this is happening Chris Kemly also comes to the house. Dutch refuses, wanting to continue to remain pure and wait for the godly girl to come along. Beverly has a tantrum and starts screaming and crying hoping he will relent. Dutch doesn’t and she bawls out of the kitchen claiming she will sue Dutch, which Dutch gladly says he will pay as long as he doesn’t have to marry her. But as she cries with the other three still throwing themselves at her she notices the celebrity Chris Kemly and knowing his shallow reputation but also the fact he was on television and very popular she switches her advances to him. Chris Kemly however despite his womanising and shallow reputation also refuses. It turns out the reason why he came to Grasmere Valley was to thank Nanny Prescot who all those years ago taught Chris Kemly the Gospel while like Dutch she babysat him. However unlike Dutch he had ignored such advice living a hedonistic lifestyle until after the win from the television show and the break up. Realising he needed to become a Christian he did, and now destroying the reputation of being shallow and after women and money he turns down Beverly. Beverly screams and cries and decides to leave town as refuses to be with either Devon, Randy Morris or MrLove as they are not famous enough for her. Nanny Prescot is overjoyed and Chris Kemly’s conversion and is happy Dutch is going to stay in Grasmere Valley.